Interleukin 6 (“IL-6”) is a multifunctional cytokine capable of inducing various immune responses. Acting as both a pro-inflammatory and anti-inflammatory cytokine, IL-6 plays an important role in balancing inflammatory responses in the body. Further, it promotes growth and differentiation of hematopoietic cells, e.g., B cells and T cells. IL-6 also facilitates defensive responses against pathogen infection.
Given its function in promoting hematopoietic cell growth, IL-6 is used in treating disorders associated with deficiencies in hematopoietic cells. On the other hand, IL-6 has been found to contribute to the progress of many diseases, e.g., diabetes, atherosclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, and cancer, particularly hematopoietic cancer. Thus, IL-6 antagonists are drug candidates for treating these IL-6 associated diseases.